


It's All Running Out Like It's The End of The World

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slip with me. Let's fall.” He said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Running Out Like It's The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird. It can be any version of D/R though I guess it's mostly Ten II/Rose. Inspired by The Cure's "Plainsong".

They sit on the edge of the world.

“I think I might die if I breathe.” She said.

“Inhale.” He replied.

Her eyes were in the stars. “I don't remember how.”

His hand was in her lap. “I'll breathe for you, then.” 

“I lived at the bottom of the ocean when you were gone. I inhaled sea water and swam until my legs burned. The fish became my friends and I slept on a bed of seaweed. My fins never came in. I was just biding my time.

And then I swam to the surface and found my way back to the shore. And when I came up, I gasped like I was drowning in air.”

Her hands were at her sides.

“I lived in the sky when I was gone. I drove into stars and left dents that cracked and turned them into dust. I grew wings and flew higher than I'd ever been before. I met the man in the moon and asked him to eat and eat and always be full, so that my wolf might appear. 

I bumped my head against the ceiling of the sky and my wings broke off.” His eyes were in the ground. “I brought you back a bit of space.”

He placed it around her neck, a slice of a supernova kept safe in a locket between her breasts. Her smile didn't push the laugh lines around her eyes.

“Slip with me. Let's fall.” He said.

“Will you hold my hand?” She asked.

“I have been since run.” And it was true, their fingers caught together.

She was mesmerized by their tangled hands, like they were their own living breathing being. “My tongue tastes salty.”

She let him taste it, warm in his mouth. “It tastes like home.”

The smile reached her eyes and wrinkled her nose, too.

Their eyes were in the abyss. “It's not that far a drop.”

Slipped, fallen, falling. At the bottom they find each other.


End file.
